User blog:Sjhawesome/Total Drama Papa Louie Episode 7
I have now seen a few other blog series like Total Drama Papa Louie and I think everyone who is doing them: Great job, keep it up, guys, and seriously, all of you are awesome. Without you guys, I'd be nowhere and TDPL would be the laughingstock of the wiki. Thank you everyone. I just have to say one more thing. Less than three. <3 Chris: Last time on Total Drama Papa Louie, the campers had to do a Starlight Jubilee challenge and had to really go in their festive modes. We learned that Scarlett would make a horrible leader, and we also learned that the Villains and Jojo had some sore spots, even when Kahuna won it for the Villains. But Scooter somehow convinced Kahuna to quit because aparently, winning isn't everything. Yup. That will totally get you a night on a giant Slingshot. So, come on and relive our past seasons on Total Drama Papa Louie! Rudy: Oh my gosh I feel like luxury. This morning, I tried everything in the breakfast buffet. Even the weird sour orange juice. And all of it was delicious. Scarlett: I'm glad you're not acting strange anymore. Rudy: What on earth do you mean? *confessional Scarlett: You're kidding, right? *end confessional (regular cabin) Jojo: Oh man, we've been in there a lot that I forgot about this dump. Johnny: At least you don't have an annoying roommate. HINT HINT! Jojo: What on earth do you mean? *confessional Johnny: Is he serious? He's that oblivious? OK then. He'll go before the merge. *end confessional Chris (PA): WAKE UP! Get your butts to breakfast or you don't get breakfast! Chris: Today's challenge will be past challenges smooshed together. It's time to look back at what past campers had to do. You will be spinning a spinner to see what season it was from, and what challenge it was. First up going is Johnny. Johnny: Let's see. (spins) Pahkitew Island. Find the island's main computer. Chris: We brought a mini version of Pahkitew Island. You must find the computer source and shut it down as fast as you can. But be careful, killer robot animals will be hunting you as well. *confessional Johnny: Did he say KILLER?! *end confessional Chris: Next up is Ninjoy. Ninjoy: (spins) OK, Total Drama Action. Horror Movie Challenge. Chris: Ninjoy will be put in random places, and will have to scream at the interns dressed like killers. Let's see what everyone else got. Bertha: Revenge of the Island, the go-kart challenge? James: Pahkitew Island, monkey challenge? Jojo: World Tour, Germany? *confessional Jojo: Oh, no. If I had gotten World Tour, I hoped anything but Germany. That "anything" was France. I'm French, hello? *end confessional Akari: TDA, Fairy Tale Movie? Scooter: Revenge of the Island, airborne challenge? Rudy: TDI, Motorcross Challenge! YES! Scarlett: World Tour, China? Nick: TDI, Phobia Factor? *confessional Nick: Yup. Why the fear challenge? WHY? *end confessional Chris: All right get to your assigned places, NOW! *confessional Akari: Out fo anything from the movie challenges from sports to aliens, I get FAIRY TALES?! Rudy: When I was little, me and my brothers would totally build bikes, race them, and destroy them! It's just a way of life. *end confessional Chris: Scarlett must eat these bowls of traditional Chinese food. Scarlett: That looks horrible. Chris: You must eat it, or your team won't get a point. Scarlett: *shudders* Chris: Meanwhile, Johnny isn't making good time. And the Villains need this point more because they have less people. Chris: (walkie talkie) Come on. Pick up the pace! Johnny: (walkie talkie) You're not helping! >:( Chris: James will have to find a gold coin, which I hid with a monkey. If James finds this coin, he seals a point for the Heroes. And Bertha must use a go-kart to tag places I've marked. And both Jojo and Nick don't know what their challenges are because we haven't asked them. Jojo, what's your favorite German food? Jojo: Ew, I don't have a favorite from Germany. Their sausage smells like gross meat. Chris: Well, you're going to make a traditional German sausage. As for Nick, what's your worst fear? Nick: Um, uh, hmm. Oh, I know. Being without Greg and Yippy! Everyone else: Who? Nick: Greg and Yippy are my best friends in the entire world. I would never leave them. And when I got onto this competition, I wanted to win for them. Scarlett and Akari: Awwwwwwwwww. Rudy: Really? *confessional Rudy: How can anybody believe that nonsense? He obviously made it up so he can get attention and alliances. Scarlett: That story was so sweet! *end confessional Rudy: I'm done with my bike! Chris: Already? But I'm not done explaining the challenges. Rudy: Dude, that's totally gotten us some extra time. Chris: Oh. Well, I guess it's time for a break! Well, go refill your popcorn, take a pee if you need to, and we'll be right back! *break Chris: And we're back! Let's see how everyone is doing! Scooter: My helicopter is almost in air! Scarlett: Ewwww. I cannot eat this. I might even quit. Chris: OK, then say goodbye to the $1,000,000! Scarlett: I'll eat as fast as I can! Ninjoy: I don't think I'll get scared by an intern. (intern comes by with a mask and chainsaw) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *confessional Ninjoy: That was NOT COOL! >:( And wait- where's my other spot? (confessional door opens, and the intern's back) AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! *end confessional Chris: And, according to my interns, Ninjoy seals the first point for the Villains. But as I see across the island, Scooter's helicopter is airborne, making the score 1 all. Akari: Remind me again why I'm blindfolded! Chris: You must walk across this bridge and try not to get hit by the troll AKA Scuba Bear! Akari: I'm out! *confessional Akari: I'm really sorry for letting my team down. It's just that I don't want to be attacked by a robotic scuba bear! *end confessional Chris: James found the coin! Nice! And Bertha has tagged the last stop! Also, if you'd have listened before starting, I was going to say that everybody who does the challenge gets invincibility! Everyone: *GASP* Chris: Rudy, your bike is..............................not rideable. Rudy What? I'm an expert bike-maker, and destroyer! Chris: There's no wheels! (laughs) *confessional Rudy: Out of everything, I forgot the WHEELS? *end confessional Jojo: My *gag* German sausage is almost complete! Ninjoy: Yeah, but if we lose, you're getting the sling. Chris: Nick, you do realize that being without your 2 best friends isn't a fear. You've been doing it all season. So, you are going to dive into a pool of green jelly. Nick: Oh, that's not too bad! Chris: Which is filled with snakes. Nick: Oh. *confessional Nick: You really had to do that Chris? *end confessional Nick: I can't do that! Chris: That's one more point wasted! Johnny: Come on, find the control room, what the- do you hear that? Chris: Looks like Johnny must run, because if he didn't find it on time, the mini-island would explode! Johnny: Woaaaah! Oof! Chris: It's all down to Jojo! Jojo: Is it done? Chris: Let's see. *tastes the sausage* I cannot believe I'm saying this, but the Jojo wins for the Villains! *confessional Rudy: I know exactly who's going home! *end confessional *bonfire Chris: Those with invincibility: James and Scooter! Those still in the game are Scarlett and Akari. Nick, you're on the chopping block because you refused to jump into the green jelly and snakes. And Rudy, you're on the chopping block because you're a total sore loser, and you forgot wheels. The last marshamllow goes to.............................................................Rudy! Everyone but Rudy: *gasp* Chris: Sorry Nick, you're done like dinner. Nick: How did I get the boot? *confessional Rudy: This is for the stupid story! (changes the votes) *end confessional Nick: I'll miss you all, bye! (Nick gets slingshot) Chris: OH wow. That was a total shocker! Who will be selfish? Who will be selfless? And who will eat shellfish? Find out next time on Total Drama Papa Louie! *confessional Ninjoy: I have a feeling that the merge will come tomorrow! *end confessional Category:Blog posts